The present invention relates to devices for supporting articles, and more particularly to a wall mounted device for supporting relatively heavy articles.
Various wall mounted devices for pivotally mounting articles relative to the surface of the wall are known and used in homes, offices, restaurants, taverns or other places. For example, one type of device includes a bracket mountable on the wall and an arm pivotally mounted on the bracket and extending outwardly therefrom which supports relatively light loads, such as flower pots. This type of device, however, is relatively simple in construction because the anticipated load to be carried by the device is light. Thus, the device itself may be relatively light in weight and easy to install.
When it is desired to support heavier articles, such as televisions or microwave ovens, a mounting device of necessity becomes heavier and more complex. With such heavier articles, it is necessary to insure that the supporting device is securely anchored to the wall and is itself constructed of sturdy materials. One such device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,796,170, which shows a wall mounted device for supporting heavy articles which includes a platform pivotally mounted on a bracket which is secured to a supporting wall. Such a device, however, is preferably constructed of metal pieces which are not particularly aesthetically pleasing. In addition, the platform shown in this patent is not rotatable with respect to the pivoting frame and thus the position of the article supported thereon may be limited.
It is thus desirable to provide a wall mounted device for supporting relatively heavy articles that is not only constructed of wood to provide an aesthetically pleasing appearance, but is also constructed in a sturdy manner to securely fasten the article to the wall so that it may be swung freely to any desired position.